


Modo lectum

by SoulfullyInked



Category: X Files
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mulder POV, One-Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfullyInked/pseuds/SoulfullyInked
Summary: Mulder suffers from debilitating headaches. Scully helps him through the pain.As with my other stories, updates will be sporadic.





	Modo lectum

**Author's Note:**

> Post Demons
> 
> I just couldn't get this outta my head. I'll finish it eventually.

The first time I was home alone. I had no idea what happened. I woke up in a daze, in a fog. I didn't feel right. I felt like ass. I could see an aura. I know what that means. I had a migraine.

I get them. A lot. They blow big, fat monkey chunks.

I've been getting some doozies since I was a kid.

Since the age of 12, in fact...

Scully's been with me during a migraine. She's a quick little minx, lemme tell you. She'll have whatever container she can find under my chin for me to puke into before I even get out "Scu..." She rubs my back while I'm hurling. Soft and slow. She rubs my neck too. God, does that feel good! Soft and slow.

Soft and slow.

Exactly how my wettest of dreams are when it comes to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time I was also alone. Barely. I was sitting at my desk when I felt...off...

There was the aura and the nausea. The flashing lights.

The blinding white light...

Samantha!!!!!!

I musta blacked out for a minute. I remember holding my head one minute and the next spewing my Egg McMuffin into the garbage can. Figures. All that fatty goodness going to waste. I don't usually eat breakfast.

Come to think of it, I was really hungry before my last migraine too.

Weird. Whatever.

My timing is perfect. Scully, my beautiful, smart, sexy Scully entered our office just as I was done emptying my stomach into our garbage can. Without even a word she came over, rubbed my back and my neck. She whispers to me. Nonsensical things really. Nothing of any consequence. But she knows it helps me feel better.

The sound of her voice. The touch of her fingers.

Scully knows how to make me better.

I watched bleary-eyed as she took the garbage out and came back with a fresh bag, a bottle of water and wet paper towels.

The can, back under my desk.

The water, down my throat with the Imitrex tablet she put in my hand.

The paper towels, delicate caresses across my forehead by gentle Scully hands. Goddamn she makes me feel so good!

Scully's divinely demure fingers dab just a titch of peppermint essential oil on my temples.

A little trick we learned a while back. Peppermint helps with my migraines. Does something to dilate the capillaries or some shit. I dunno. It feels good. Frohike, of all people, gave Scully the idea.

Whatever.

It feels great. It gives me an excuse to have my sweet Scully touch me.

And my head smells like a Peppermint Patty for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
